Life's Roses
by StormFire12
Summary: Chelsea is a single mother who got pregnant at 16.  5 yrs later she wants to start a farm on sunshine island with her 5 yr old daughter.  But what if she meets a man with the same eye color as her daughters?
1. Chapter 1

**hey its me! so here is another story that I came up with! I hope you enjoy it! and please tell me if I should continue it or not! Disclaimer: I will never own harvest moon blah blah**.

Chelsea pov

"mommy where are we going?" my 5 yr old daughter asked me. "we are going to go to a new island remember? That's why we moved all our stuff out of our old home." I told her.

"oh okay mommy!" came my 5 yr old daughters reply.

Hi my name is Chelsea. I am a single mother who got pregnant at 16. It was a stupid mistake...i went to a party and got drunk. Everything after that I couldn't remember...all I remember was a silver haired guy. But I knew what happened...Then a couple weeks later I figured out I was pregnant. My mother kicked me out but my friend Jill and her family took me in on their farm.

My mother...i could still remember what happened that day...

"**Chelsea! Get down here! My mom shouted from the living room. As I walked towards her I saw my pregnancy test in her hand."**

"**what is this?" she asked angrily**

"**i-i don't know.."**

"**you don't know what this is?"my mother asked**

"**yes actually I do know what it is..." I said a little above a whisper.**

"**is it yours?'**

" **Y-yes..."**

**my mother looked at me like I was crazy..."well since you did this... I don't want you living here anymore...so please leave this house now!"**

**I didn't hesitate. I packed all my things and Called Jill and told her everything. A couple of minutes later she said that her parents said I could stay there...**

Now 5 years later I can't imagine life without my daughter. But I decided I wanted to try to make my own living as a farmer. Now we were on our way to sunshine island.

"how much longer till we get there mommy?"

"I don't know dear ...why don't you go ask the captain?" I said in a soft sweet voice

"okay mommy!" she ran off to go ask him.

2 minutes later she came running back saying we were going to land at night time.

"that's a long time mommy! Its still daytime!"

I laughed. "well that's because its far away Crystal!"

She played with her hair. "still...its a long time..."

"well then maybe if you take a nap it will go by faster." I told her

"Noooo mommy! I don't wanna take a nap!"

"Well I think you DO need a nap."

"no I don't "she said sticking her tongue at me

"oh yeah?" because the tickle monster is coming! I exclaimed.

her violet purple eyes widened. " Noo mommy! hahahahaheehaha

She was laughing as I tickled her. "come on now lets go take a nap!" I said in a pretend whiny voice.

"okay okay mommy!" She yawned. "i told you you needed a nap!. I smiled at her.

**6 hours later**

**crackle crash!**

I awoke with a start. What? Why were the lights out? I looked around. Crystal was up in her bed scared out of her mind. I ran over to her and picked her up. "shh its okay im here..im here...

"whats happening mommy?"

"i don't know dear..." I grabbed life jackets and headed up the stairs. I had seen the movie Titanic many times so I was a little worried.

As I got to the top I saw the captain ordering people into life boats.

What was happening? I walked towards the life boat when a huge wave came up and hit the top of the deck...i understood now..the boat was sinking!

I looked to the right and saw people lowering a lifeboat. But it had already hit the water. Crystal,who was now crying was hugging me tightly. I looked at the lifeboat below and people were telling me to jump in it. Which I did. When I hit the bottom I first checked to see if Crystal was okay. She was crying,but okay. A pink haired woman sat Crystal on her lap and was trying to soothe her.

I looked at the people on the boat. There was a man and woman who looked to be my age,and then there was the pink haired woman holding Crystal... probably their mother . And an old man.

Crystal struggled out of the pink haired woman's grasp and came up and snuggled up to me. I hugged her tightly. After about an hour at sea I began to feel sleepy...Crystal was already asleep. Everybody else was too, except for the old man who was watching...as if to keep watch if anything should happen...then I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay another chapter! I may not be updating for a while because I have finals and projects due before school is out for the summer...gosh I can't wait till summer! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon

**Chelsea pov**

I woke up and found that I was on...sand? I got up and looked around for Crystal...wait where was she?

"Crystal! Crystal where are you?" I yelled out. I frantically began looking for her.

"Mommy! I am over here!" Crystal said while running to me. "i was with Natalie and Elliot exploring the island!"

I hugged her. "who are Natalie and Elliot?" I asked her.

"that would be us!" the orange haired boy said. "hi nice to meet you! I am Elliot!" "and this is my younger sister Natalie"

"whats up?" the pink haired girl said.

"Hi nice to meet you guys! I am Chelsea!" I said bowing.

"so you went exploring with Natalie and Elliot Crystal? " I asked her. "uh huh...But no one lives here..."Crystal said.

" YOU GUYS WENT EXPLORING ON YOUR OWN!" the old man yelled.

"oh calm down gramps..we didn't go that far" Natalie said.

"yes calm down father..." the pink haired woman said.

"hello my name is Felicia and this is my Father Taro, my daughter Natalie,and my son Elliot."Felicia said.

"hello nice to meet you all!" I said.

"mommy where are we going to live?" Crystal asked me.

"i don't know...we weren't supposed to land on this island..." I said to her.

"NONSENSE! my family went on that boat to find an underpopulated island...well islands don't come more underpopulated than this one!" Taro stated.

"yes with a little fixing up this island could be a paradise!" Felicia said enthusiastic about it.

"hey mom we did find some old abandoned houses down there" Natalie stated

"great lets go have a look at them!" Taro said

We walked down the path until we came upon a house that was run down. "Oh this looks like a perfect place to make our home!" Felicia exclaimed.

"i dunno it looks pretty beat up to me"

"Nonsense Natalie! it could be a wonderful home!" Felicia said.

Taro was ahead and beckoned me and Crystal to him. We walked over and I saw a field , a stable and a house.

"i think this used to be a farm...well how about it Chelsea? Would you two like to be the new farmers?"

"YES MOMMY LETS HAVE A FARM WITH LOTS OF PUPPIES AND CHICKIES!" Crystal yelled out loud.

I smiled at her. "yes of course we would!" "YIPPEE! YAYY" crystal yelled out again.

"well why don't you two get some rest inside that house over there? Taro stated.

"yes we will thank you so much Taro! I said while he was walking away.

Me and Crystal headed for the house and we entered...it wasn't that bad..but it still needed a kitchen and I needed a child bed for Crystal but otherwise it wasn't that bad.

"Mommy I am hungry.."

i was sooo glad I had brought snacks in my rucksack. I handed her a couple of snacks.

"okay but after we are done eating we are going to bed okay?"

"okay mommy!".

**Okay there! I know it kinda sucked but I will try to make it better! And I will try to make Vaughn come in the next chapters! **


	3. Chapter 3

Yayy! I finally got a chance to update! Now that my promotion and everything for school is over, I can finally update my stories! xD summer rocks! And sorry if this seems rushed!

Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon!

**Crystal pov**

I pulled a weed from the field on our new farm. It was pretty hard to take out! I began pulling out another weed...but I fell and hit my butt.

My mommy laughed while checking to see if I was alright. "oh you got a little scratch on your hand Crystal!" she exclaimed.

I looked down at my hand "oh I am okay mommy! I will just put a band-aid on it!" I told her.

"okay well then lets go put one on then we will go water the crops" my mommy said.

I looked up at her with my violet eyes.. "okay! But when are we gonna get puppies and chickies?" I asked.

"i don't know sweetie...whenever someone comes to transport animals I guess..." she said.

We walked back to the farmhouse and I put on a band-aid. I was about to walk out the door when I heard the doorbell ring.

"coming!" I yelled.

I opened the door and found a girl about my age,with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hi I am Eliza!" the girl said while flicking her blonde hair to the right.

"Hi! my name is Crystal!" I said while flipping my brown hair to the left.

"Hi Crystal! I came here with my daddy who is a carpenter to help you guys with this island! she said.

Suddenly I saw a big,mean-looking,scary man coming towards my house!

"AHHHH MOMMY A MONSTER IS COMING!" I yelled out while running to my bed and hiding under the covers.

I peeked out a bit... and saw my mommy run to the door and talk with the mean looking man...who was holding Eliza?

I slowly got out from under the covers...and slowly walked over...i looked up and looked at the man holding Eliza...then to my mom who gave me the "you should apologize" look. Then I looked up at him again and said "sorry mr..." I paused.

"Gannon" he said.

"sorry Mr Gannon" I said.

Him and Eliza smiled.

"its okay missy!" he said while looking around the house... " you know what? i think you need a child bed!" he said to me.

I smiled "yesss! I do need one!" I said.

"alright then I will have one delivered to you by tomorrow for free!" he said

"yayyyy!" I yelled while twirling around the room.

Soon they left leaving us to go back to the fields to do work.

That night I fell asleep really fast...

**The next day**

**knock knock**

I woke up before my mom did and ran to the door.

"commiiinnngg!" I said.

I opened the door to find a tall,silver-haired man with a cowboy hat...and the same color eyes as me?

I looked up and said..."Cool! me and you have the same eyes! and look! you have a cowboy hat and suit!"

He looked down at me like I was crazy.

I stopped twirling around him and tried jumping up to get his hat off his head.

"give me the hat! I want the hat! Hat! Hat!" I whined.

"would you be quiet already!" the man told me in a stern/mean voice.

I quickly sat down on the floor in front of him.

"now would you tell your mom or dad to come out and talk to me already?" he said.

I cocked my head to the side...but I don't have a daddy...only a mommy and she is sleeping still...

He looked at me and told me he would be back later.

My mom woke up soon after... and I told her I saw a man with silver hair and the same eyes as me!

"what?" my mom asked me.

"i said I saw a man with the same eye color as me..and silver hair..." I said slowly.

My mom froze then shook it off.

"Okay well lets go get that bed from Gannon today!" my mom said.

**Okay I know it sucks... but pls tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Yayy! Thank you for all the reviews! I love reading them!

Okay so I will try to make this chapter longer...but its kinda distracting watching anime while writing!

lol anyway ….sorry for making Eliza mean in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon

**Chelsea pov**

I looked down at my daughter "what?" I asked.

"i said I saw a man with the same eye color as me...and silver hair.." my daughter said slowly.

I froze...then shook it off.

"okay well lets go get that bed from Gannon!" I told my daughter.

My daughter smiled. "yaayyyy!" she yelled out.

I smiled at her, but my mind was overflowing with the thought of the silver haired guy from my past.

Could he be the same guy? Probably not...there has to be more than 1 silver haired guy in the world right?...yeah of course there are! I mean look at who Jill married...she married a silver haired guy named Skye after all...

"okay mommy! I put my boots on and everything already!" my daughter exclaimed.

"Okay then lets go!" I smiled at Crystal.

I saw Crystal run in front of me and down the path from our farm to the village. She ran all the way down and ran into Natalie.

I ran up ahead.

"i am so sorry Natalie!" Crystal apologized to her.

"nah its okay Crystal" Natalie said.

Crystal bowed then grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the carpentry shop.

I mouthed a sorry to Natalie. And she smiled.

Jeez for a 5 yr old Crystal was pretty strong! She pulled me all the way to the carpentry shop!

Once we got there Crystal burst through the doors and went straight into Eliza's room... those two had only met like two days ago and they were already getting along!

I walked up to the counter and said hello to Gannon.

"Hello Chelsea! what can I do for ya?" he asked. "are ya here for the new childs bed?"

I smiled "well yes,.. and I would also like to order to buy a kitchen,...and a bridge to the forest please!"

He smiled "alrighty then! Could you show me how you want the kitchen? You could choose from this catalog!" he said while pulling out a book from the counter.

Suddenly Crystal and Eliza burst through the door once more and Crystal asked if she could go with Eliza to go play with Charlie at the beach. Charlie was Chen's son and co-owner of his dads store...i guess...

I looked down at Crystal..." sure!" I told her. "i have to do some stuff here anyway."

she smiled. "thank you mommy!" she said. Then she ran out the door with Eliza.

**Crystal pov**

Me and Eliza ran out the door and ran to the beach we were gonna meet Charlie there to play anyway.

We ran past the houses and I saw the beach just ahead!

Eliza looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. Once we got there we ran straight for Charlie.

"hi Charlie!" I yelled out.

Eliza did the same thing and said "hi" to Charlie.

" hi guys! so what are we gonna play today?" Charlie asked.

I looked around...there was an abandoned house..."hey! lets go play hide and go seek in that house!" Eliza said.

I looked at it again..."but its dangerous!" I said.

Charlie looked at me and said " yea but we won't get hurt! so come on lets go!"

Eliza looked at me and stuck out her tongue. I frowned and thought fine! If that is the way she wants to play...

I looked at Charlie "okay! Lets go!" I said.

We walked into the abandoned house Eliza went first.. then Charlie... then me.

I walked in and saw boards and dust all over the floor...then an idea came to me.

I faked tripping over the board and pretended to hurt my hand.

Charlie came over and looked at my hand and said it wasn't scratched...but then he decided that we shouldn't play after all in the abandoned house.

He looked at me then Eliza and we walked out of the abandoned house.

"hey I gotta go you guys..thanks for today!" he looked at me "bye Crystal!" then he left.

I stuck my tongue out at Eliza this time.

"stop hanging around Charlie like that!" Eliza snarled at me.

I looked at her "your not the boss of me!"

I turned to leave but then Eliza stopped me and argued with me more.

I was about to say something mean to Eliza but then I heard laughing.

I looked behind me and saw..the cowboy hat man!

"COWBOY HAT MAN WHO HAS THE SAME COLOR EYES AS ME! I WANT YOUR HAT!" I said running towards him.

I clung to his leg. "give me your hat! hat hat! I whined again. "why were you laughing cowboy hat man?" I asked.

He chuckled "because you girls are to young to fight over a boy!" he said calmly. "now get off my leg!" he said. But I didn't get up.

I looked back to Eliza and turned red...i looked back again and mouthed Eliza to go if she didn't want to turn red.

She understood and left.

"not until I get your hat!" I said again.

He sighed then gave the hat to me.

I smiled "yayyy" then I ran home.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" he yelled. He then began chasing after me.

I laughed then I got home. I quickly closed the door and saw my mom putting sheets on my brand new bed.

"dear who's hat is that?" she asked.

I looked up and the door started knocking. "Him" I said.

She opened it up and gasped.

**Haha! Another cliffhanger! I hope. Anyway this took me a while to write! and I hope I wasn't to mean with the "Eliza arguing with Crystal "part lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yayyy another chapter! x) okay but I REALLY don't like the way this chapter came out...so maybe I will change it later. :(**

**Disclaimer:i do not own harvest moon**

**Crystal pov**

"dear who's hat is that?" my mom asked me.

I was about to tell her but then the door started knocking..."Him" I said.

She opened the door and gasped.

I ran towards him and my mommy I looked up at the cowboy hat man "i told you he had silver hair mommy!" I yelled.

Cowboy hat man rolled his eyes "give me my hat back now" he said to me in his stern/mean voice.

I quickly gave him the hat and hid behind my mommy.

She regained her posture and apologized for me taking the hat. She then asked who he was.

"the name is Vaughn and I am the animal transporter for this island" he said calmly.

"hey that means we can get chickies and puppies right mommy?" I asked her.

She smiled. "that' right dear!" she said.

**Chelsea pov**

I looked down at Crystal then at Vaughn. I was sure he was the guy from my past..i mean his hair looked exactly the same like the guy from my past...and he has the same color eyes as Crystal does...heck they even looked alike!

but it was probably too early to make accusations...maybe I should ask people around the island about his past? Nah...so instead I tried to take a different approach.

I looked back at Vaughn..."you know Vaughn I think I remember seeing you from somewhere..." I said.

"really? I don't recall seeing you before" he said.

"no I think I met you at a party or somewhere like 5 years ago or something..." I said.

"a party?...oh yeah I think I remember it." he said.

"mommy what are you guys talking about?" Crystal asked.

"nothing sweetie just go play in the kitchen okay?" I told her.

She walked up to Vaughn and said "if you are mean to my mommy I am gonna take away your hat again! And this time you'll never find it!" Crystal threatened. (**all random x))**

then she smiled and went into the kitchen.

I looked back up at Vaughn who was on the verge of smiling. But he didn't instead he said "nice kid ya got" sarcastically.

"i heard that!" Crystal yelled from the kitchen.

I began to smile a bit.

But then Vaughn said he had to leave.

"goodbye Vaughn"I said.

Crystal came over and said "who does he think he is? My daddy?" she said jokingly.

But then she began to think "mommy? What did happen to my daddy?" she asked me.

I looked at her..should I tell her? I mean she is only 5 years old...but she deserves to know! "okay I will tell you...but you have to promise you won't tell!" I said.

She looked up at me "i promise mommy! I won't tell anybody!" she said.

I sighed..."okay...i THINK he is your daddy..." I looked down..."but I am not sure..." I told her. I then had tears in my eyes.

She looked at me and said "its okay mommy I won't tell anybody! but since he might be my daddy...i am gonna attack him more often now!" she said while smiling. She then hugged me.

"but mommy right now lets...go...get..a...PUPPY! Crystal shouted.

I smiled "okay okay lets go"

She ran all the way to the animal shop. Into the store and ran straight into Mirabelle. "i wanna puppy I wanna puppy!" Crystal was saying. Mirabelle laughed "okay calm down"she went into the back and motioned for Crystal to come.

Crystal came with a little black and brown puppy. "aww he is soo cute Crystal!" I told her.

She began petting him "his name is Lightning!" Crystal said.

I smiled "why Lightning?" I asked.

"Because he has a lightning bolt on his head !" Crystal said.

We then walked home and put Lightning in his new bed. Then we went to bed.

**Like I said I really don't like the way this came out...maybe I should** **change it later on? Idk but please tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yayy! Thank you everyone for being so supportive of this story! and i think this is the longest chapter i have written...yay!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon.**

**Crystal pov**

I woke up and found my new puppy Lightning licking me. "Haha Lightning stop that tickles!" I said.

The black and brown puppy jumped off my bed and headed straight for the kitchen. I quickly got up and straightened out my new bed. Then I headed for the kitchen as well because I smelled pancakes!

"yayy pancakes!" I yelled out. I dashed to the counter and got pancakes and rushed back to the table to eat.

"ahem aren't you forgetting someone?" my mom said to me.

I looked down and found Lightning standing on his hind legs begging.

"Aww I am sorry Lightning! here I will get your food!" I said as I quickly went to the cabinet and poured food in his bowl. Which he ate, fast.

I then went back to eating my food.

"hey mommy do you think later on I could take Lightning out for a walk?" I asked.

"yes of course you can!" she smiled at me. "but only after you help with the plants"

I frowned..."but mooommy the weeds are to hard to take out..and there are too many plants..." I whined.

She looked at me and said "but how are you going to have a farm when your all grown up then? You need to do hard work on a farm" she said.

I looked at her and nodded "okay mommy! your right!" so I quickly ate and ran to water the plants.

**A half hour later...**

"there all done and watered!" I said to the plants.

I looked at my mommy who was pulling out the last weed.

"Okay so can I go walk Lightning around now?" I asked her.

"yes you can...but don't go to far ya hear?" my mom said. "only in the town..don't go anywhere else okay?" she said.

I nodded "okay mommy!"

I walked around town and looked around...there were some new buildings around..like an Inn and that old abandoned house on the beach was turned into that fisherman's house...i looked to my right and saw a bridge to the forest?

I looked down at Lightning who was wagging his tail. He sniffed the ground and seemed to want to go that way too...

"alright...but only for a bit okay?" I told him. I then began walking towards the bridge, then I crossed it.

Once on the other side my jaw went wide open. There were bunnies! wild ones probably. Lightning kept barking at them though.

"shh boy! we aren't supposed to be here remember?" I told him.

The puppy nodded and began to move forward. I followed him.

He then pricked his ears. "what's wrong boy?" I asked him.

He then began running for the bunnies and tugged the leash out of my hand.

"noo Lightning get over here!" I shouted. I then began running after him. I was running after him when I suddenly didn't see one of those tiny boulders. I tripped and I thought I heard a crack!

"ahhhihhhhhaaaaa" I yelled while crying.

Lightning heard my cries and came running back to me. He sniffed me and then had a confused look on his face.

"Lightning! go get my mommy!" I yelled while crying even louder.

The puppy then noticed something was wrong and ran back the way he came..he ran into town and suddenly crashed into someone. The puppy looked up. "arf arf arf arf " he cried.

**Vaughn pov**

This black and brown puppy suddenly crashed into me. I looked down.

"what's wrong little guy?" I asked it.

The pup was turning back the way it came and looked at me and continued barking.

It looked like he was trying to guide me or something...so I reluctantly followed it.

It kept running ahead barking and barking like a maniac.

"just what is wrong?" I said out loud kinda annoyed.

Suddenly I heard cries. I looked around and found that little girl Crystal crying holding her leg.

I ran towards her and picked her up. She was crying like crazy. She probably broke her leg or something.

I began to run back to the town when I saw that man Taro motioning me to bring her to his house.

I put her on one of the beds and looked at Taro when Crystal yelled out "i want mommy!"

"Natalie! go get Chelsea now!" Taro said.

Natalie ran out the door.

**Chelsea pov**

I was washing dishes when I heard a knock on the door. I answered and saw Natalie.

"what is it Natalie?" I asked worriedly.

"i-it's Crystal! she got injured and is at my house!" she said.

"what?" I said while beginning to get tears in my eyes.

We ran out the door of my house and ran to her house.

I saw Lightning clawing at the door and Natalie picked him up while I ran inside.

I looked around and ran straight for Crystal. I then began to cry more when I saw her crying.

I sat down and hugged her. She told me she disobeyed me and went to the forest through sobs.

"we have just called a nearby doctor named doctor Trent...he should be here in about a half an hour." Taro said.

I nodded through my tears. I barely even noticed Vaughn was right there in a chair next to Crystal.

**Aww I feel so bad for having Crystals leg break:( but it has to happen for the next chapter! **


End file.
